bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Author's Notes
Author's Notes are short introductions that mangaka add to the dust jacket of each of their . This includes Kohei Horikoshi and his respective series, ''My Hero Academia''. More often then not, they sound like Horikoshi's thoughts rather than an extension of the series. Volume introductions are located on the front inner face of the volume covers only. Each volume introduction comes with a unique drawing by Horikoshi (usually a hand with a face). Volume Translations |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 1" | Volume 1 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | This is my third series to be collected into graphic novels. Forgive me if this sounds reckless, but the thing I prioritize most when drawing manga is creating something that I can enjoy. This one might not remain popular, but for now, I'll just be happy if everyone finds it as fun as I do. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 2" | Volume 2 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I like drawing hands. I give them a lot of care because, besides the face, I think that hands are the body part most capable of showing expression and character. On the flip side, drawing hands that aren't expressive is especially tough because there's nothing to go on. For that reason, there's one character in this volume who's especially difficult and who had me on the verge of tears every week. It makes me resent myself. It'll be plenty obvious to any reader which character I'm referring to, so go ahead. Read on. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 3" | Volume 3 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Every week, I find myself thinking, "If I don't do my best, I'm gonna die!" It's pretty thrilling. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 4" | Volume 4 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Thanks for picking this up. It's thanks to fans like you that we've made it to volume 4. I feel as though the things I like to do in life haven't really changed since elementary school. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 5" | Volume 5 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I've been wanting to write a tournament arc since I was a little kid. Now that I've done it, I see it's a ridiculously hard thing to pull off. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 6" | Volume 6 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | "Stain" has a certain meaning in English. Slowly but surely, the character is making his mark on the story. But anyway, we're getting the anime I've wanted forever. Amazing!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 7" | Volume 7 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | This is just how I feel personally, but the most exciting part of any superhero movie or comic is the process of becoming a hero. And I mean "exciting," which goes a level beyond "interesting" in how it creates a sense of anticipation. So I set out to make a story about becoming the greatest hero there ever was that would perfectly capture that excitement, even for myself as the author. The stage for that was set way earlier than I expected, but I've still got a ton of story in me, so I'm going ahead at full throttle. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 8" | Volume 8 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | The anime's begun. It's all thanks to you readers that we've come this far, so thank you very much! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 9" | Volume 9 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | The story's still pretty gloomy in this volume. When that happens, it usually ends up affecting my actual life as well. Planning things in your head is one thing, but putting pen to paper is another. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 10" | Volume 10 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | We finally made it to volume 10! Back in volume 1, I wrote that my top priority was creating a manga that I could enjoy. But with the anime starting and so many people involved in the enterprise now, it'd be a little irresponsible to keep prioritizing my own enjoyment. That said, all the new stuff is fun too. Maybe even more fun than when the series was starting out. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 11" | Volume 11 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Volume 11. Published in the 11th month, containing the #1 hero's climactic battle. Lots of ones. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 12" | Volume 12 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | This is volume 12!! Things are getting out of hand! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 13" | Volume 13 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | It's volume 13!! Thanks for picking it up! Season 2 of the anime is starting! I'm ready to be wowed again by the sight of Deku and Katsuki moving around. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 14" | Volume 14 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Thanks for choosing this book! All the fan letters and handmade crafts I get from fans are a real source of power for me. They really make me happy! All that power!!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 15" | Volume 15 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Volume 15!! Thanks for picking up. Lately, I've started sunbathing. Sunlight's the best. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 16" | Volume 16 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Thanks for purchasing volume 16! It's getting cold, huh! I actually get excited about winter, because I love it!! COLD, through!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 17" | Volume 17 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Thank you for picking up volume 17! Most of the coloring I do is digital, but I've also dabbled in analog. Conclusion? Analog is more fun. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 18" | Volume 18 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Thanks for buying volume 18!! My schedule's gotten insanely full! Plus Ultra! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 19" | Volume 19 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Volume 19! Thank you for purchasing it! It seems I'm about to go overseas for the first time ever. Wow! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 20" | Volume 20 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Volume 20! Thanks for picking it up! my little sister's friend's son is a fan of Jiro, and I hear he was influenced enough to start talking guitar lessons! Jiro is one rocking girl who can play both guitar and bass! Rock on, Kyoka Jiro!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 21" | Volume 21 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Here's volume 21! Thanks for picking it up! It's cold! I wanna eat oden stew! |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 22" | Volume 22 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Here's volume 22! Thanks for picking it up! Even now I still don't quite understand how to give characters muscles, even though I always have some kind of reference book in one hand while I'm drawing them. Maybe I would understand if I got buff too? |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 23" | Volume 23 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Volume 23! Thanks for choosing to take this one home! I wrote a comment in an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump a while back having sticker phobia, but then I remembered all the fans who've sent me fan mail decorated with stickers. That comment probably hurt them... I'm sorry I ever wrote that. I've got a second stomach for fan letters, and I always get such a kick out of reading them. |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 24" | Volume 24 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 25" | Volume 25 ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |} Category:Manga